mermaid winx
by purple breeze
Summary: after being pulled in to a different world, the winx club meeets mermaid melody. plz review.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so feel free to comment. Any criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Mermaid Melody or any characters.

A mysterious world

Bloom's POV – at Alfea

I was walking across campus to my best friends – Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla and Roxy.

"Hey." I said

"Hey Bloom" They chorused.

"Well, I better get to class. Bye." Roxy informed the other winx girls.

"Bye Roxy." They replied in unison. "Oh, don't forget we're going shopping later." Stella added as Roxy was walking to her class. On the way she met up with Alice (she was shown in season 4 episode 1).

Normal POV

The others stayed out on the quad talking about the party, as they have no classes to teach today. An hour passed and Roxy had no more classes for the day, so they could go prepare for the party. They spent the first 3 hours of the afternoon trying on dresses until they each found the perfect dress.

Bloom was wearing an aqua coloured dress with wide straps (much like the dress she wears in season 3). It went to have way between her knees and her ankles and didn't have any gloves.

Stella was wearing a golden yellow dress which had no sleeves or straps, reached her ankles and it had long gloves to match.

Flora was wearing a pink dress similar to Stella's but with straps and no gloves.

Musa was wearing a red Chinese style dress with puffy sleeves. It went down to knee length and also had no gloves.

Tecna had a long purple dress with straps and short gloves to match.

Layla had a long turquoise dress with 1 strap on the right shoulder and gloves that went just a little higher than her elbows.

And finally, Roxy had a light green dress that reached her knees with no straps or sleeves and had long gloves as well.

They then spent a few hours at others stores. After they got everything they went back to Alfea, decided to leave their bags in their dorm and went to sit outside in the quad for a little while after getting a quick snack.

Layla and Roxy decided to have a race over to the bench whilst Stella was babbling on about how fabulous they will look tonight. Layla beat Roxy by only a couple of seconds.

"That was awesome" Layla commented. Roxy nodded in agreement. The others came and joined them.

They sat chatting for a little while when suddenly a portal suddenly opened and tried to pull them in. Miss Faragonda and Griselda, who are passing by, notice this and try to help the girls but are unsuccessful. The Girls are pulled in to the portal and land flat on their stomachs on a beach in a mysterious world...

Well that is the end of this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it and read the upcoming chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own winx club or mermaid melody

Plz review.

Normal POV (set not long before winx are pulled in to a different world.)

During a sunny evening, a young mermaid sat on a rock by a quiet beach. Well, it was quiet until

"Luchia" She heard someone shout her name. She looked up to see her best friends/fellow mermaid princesses running to her. They are Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noel, Coco and Seira. They then dived in to the cold ocean and swam up to her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Hanon asked.

"Yeah, we heard you got summoned back to the palace." Rina spoke "So did we."

"I can't believe we have to leave in 3 days." It was Karen who spoke this time. "And none of us have been able to tell the guys about us being mermaids. Well, except Noel as Rihito knew anyway."

"Yes but he will want to stay on land with Mikaru." Noel informed.

"Seira, did you even tell that boy in your class that you like him?" Coco asked the youngest mermaid princess.

"No. It would be pointless if I tell Leo now but even if I did stay on land, I don't think he would be able to accept this half of me." She replied in sad voice.

"So, it's just like us then." Luchia pointed out "It's like we're doomed to failure when it comes to romance."

"So, Kaito still doesn't know you're the mermaid that saved him." Rina asked

"Umm... so he and Lucifer (aka lady bat) likes the mermaid half of you two" Noel said looking at Luchia and Coco then to Hanon, Rina, Karen and Seira "Whilst Nagisa, Hamasaki, Subaru and Leo probably won't be able to accept your mermaid half." They all nodded at what Noel had just said.

"You were right Luchia. We are doomed to failure." Seira spoke up "I should have agreed to marry a mer-prince from when I was born, we all should have. That way we wouldn't have suffered from a broken heart."

"She is right. None of us should have fallen in love with the humans and I shouldn't have come up to the surface all those years ago." Luchia stated. They all lowered their heads in shame.

"But we did and now we have to face the consequences." Noel then stated.

"So, what do we do?" Coco asked.

"I don't know. I guess we should try and distance ourselves from them. Well, it's either that or we could transfer out now and just stay at Pearl Piari until it's time to leave land." Noel suggested

"I say option 2 because it will be hard to distance ourselves from them." Luchia replied. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Just then Luchia started singing 'legend of mermaid'.

*Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

(This is when the portal that took the winx club opens up and they land on the beach)

The others join in

*Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi

Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

"Hey, do you girls hear that?" Bloom questioned.

"Yeah" they replied "But where is it coming from?" Roxy added.

"Over there." Musa stated while pointing at the 7 mermaid princesses.

*Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta

Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni

Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

Without thinking, Stella shouts "Hey you."

...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own winx club or mermaid melody

Plz review.

Previously on mermaid winx

"Hey, do you girls hear that?" Bloom questioned.

"Yeah" they replied "But where is it coming from?" Roxy added.

"Over there." Musa stated while pointing at the 7 mermaid princesses.

*Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta

Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni

Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

Without thinking, Stella shouts "Hey you."

...

And Now:

Surprised, the mermaids begin diving in to the water. Until Layla shouts "Hey, wait a minute. We just need your help."

They suddenly stopped swimming, eyes wide. They slowly turned to face the seven girls on the beach.

"W-What do you mean?" Luchia stuttered.

"Well something brought us here and want to find out why we were brought here and then get back home." Bloom informed Luchia and the others. "On the way, a female voice said we had to help the mermaid princesses."

"We are the mermaid princesses. But who brought..." Rina was cut when by a female voice.

"I was the one that brought the 7 of you here as there is a new enemy rising." Aqua Regina informed the girls.

"What do you mean 'a new enemy'? Seira questioned.

"Recently, strange things have been happening in the oceans and seas. Some dolphins reported seeing what seemed like 3 witches attacking." Aqua Regina explained "That is why I brought the girls here since they had probably fought them before."

"Excuse me. These witches you mentioned, does one wear blue another purple and the third a dark red?" Bloom asked

"Yes. I believe if the 14 of you work together then you will be able to stop them." She told the curious girls. "I must go now, but I know I can count on all of you." Then she disappeared.

"Well I guess this means we will be working with you." Bloom said to Luchia.

"Hey, wait at minute!"...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own winx club or mermaid melody

Plz review.

Previously on mermaid winx

"Yes. I believe if the 14 of you work together then you will be able to stop them." She told the curious girls. "I must go now, but I know I can count on all of you." Then she disappeared.

"Well I guess this means we will be working with you." Bloom said to Luchia.

"Hey, wait at minute!"...

Now on mermaid winx

The sudden outburst came from Karen.

"Who said we would work with you. We don't even know who you are and what makes you so special for Aqua-Regina sama to choose you girls." She screamed.

"Listen, I know this may sound weird but we're fairies." Bloom informed.

The 7 of them burst out laughing. "Fairies. Yeah sure." Hanon said whilst still laughing.

"What mermaids can exist but fairies can't" Roxy spoke this time.

"Fairies don't exist." Seira managed to say during fits of giggles.

"Should we show them?" Layla whispered. They nodded and formed a circle with each of them facing outwards. Then they all shouted "Winx believix"

The mermaids were blinded by a bright light and when it disappeared they were shocked at what they saw. The girls that they thought were crazy had actually transformed in to fairies.

"WHAT THE!" The seven mermaids shout.

"Still don't believe fairies exist?" Musa asked sarcastically.

"Wait they are real?" Noel asked.

"Yes. There are also witches, heroes etc..." Flora spoke gently as usual. They de-transformed.

"Oh. Well sorry about not believing you." Coco said, speaking for all of them.

"It's ok. Anyway, are you staying in the water or are you going to out so we can properly introduce ourselves?" Tecna questioned.

"Oh right yeah." Hanon said. They had forgotten they didn't even introduce themselves to the girls. They changed back into their human forms and stood in front of the winx.

"My name is Luchia; I'm the princess of the North Pacific Ocean." Luchia went first at introducing herself.

"I'm Hanon. I'm the princess of the South Atlantic Ocean."

"Rina. I'm the princess of the North Atlantic."

"I'm Karen, the princess of the Antarctic Ocean and the younger twin sister of Noel."

"I'm guessing you're Noel." Bloom said pointing to the dark blue haired mermaid.

"Yes. I'm the princess of the Arctic Ocean"

Coco stepped forward. "My name's Coco. I'm the princess of the South Pacific Ocean."

"And I'm Seira, the princess of the Indian Ocean."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you." Bloom said "My name is Bloom."

The rest of the winx introduced themselves. Luchia invited them all to stay at Pearl Piari and they accepted the invitation.

They all went to the hotel and spoke with Nikora. She said it would be best for them to pair up, meaning they would be sharing rooms, and that the winx should attend school whilst they were staying in this world. The pairs are as following:

Luchia and Bloom

Hanon and Stella

Rina and Layla

Karen and Roxy

Noel and Tecna

Coco and Musa

Seira and Flora

Luchia and the others, except Rina, lent a uniform to the girl they were paired with. Luchia lent another spare to Layla since Rina wears the boy's uniform.

They decided to have a sleepover in Luchia's room that night but Nikora said not to stay up the whole night as they had school in the morning.

The next day 

"Girls get up immediately or else you'll all be late for school." Hippo yelled whilst bursting open the door.

"Okay okay. We're up." Stella yawned "Just shut up ya stupid penguin"

The girls were ready instantly as Stella used her magic to help them. They grabbed some breakfast and headed for school. Luckily they didn't have to run much.

They soon arrived at school and went to the main office so the winx could get their timetables. They were happy that all of them could stay with at least one of the mermaids. But Seira was sad because none of them would be in her class.

On their way to their classrooms, they earned lots of stares from the other students. Nearly all the male students were whispering 'those new girls are so hot' whilst most female students were whispering 'no fair, how come they're hanging with Luchia and the girls.' or 'I'm so jealous. I wanna hang with Luchia.' (In this story, and possibly all my upcoming mermaid melody stories, Luchia is the most popular girl in school along with Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noel, Coco and Seira.)

They said their goodbye's to each other as Karen, Noel, Coco, Seira, Flora, Roxy, Tecna and Musa headed to their classrooms. Then they each said bye to Seira as she ran to her classroom and got there just in time as the bell rang and as soon as she walked in everyone looked up and said good morning to her. The same happened with the others.

The hours soon passed by quickly and the next thing the girls knew it was lunch time. They all met up on the roof and had their lunches that Nikora had prepared for them. They talked about what they would do once school finished and of course Stella wanted to go shopping. She was jumping up and down excitedly.

'She's just like Hanon' thought Luchia, Rina, Karen, Noel, Coco and Seira.

The bell suddenly rang signalling to the students to get to class. For Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Bloom, Stella and Layla, the next class was geometry. They all thought the same thing. Boring.

Home time soon came and the group rushed out. After taking their school stuff home and getting changed, they went down to the beach. Of course loads of guys kept trying to flirt with at least 1 of the 14. A couple of hours past and there were only them on the beach. They thought they might go for a swim now since no one would be able to see them in their mermaid forms.

Well until lightning struck an area of the ocean...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own winx club or mermaid melody

Plz review.

Previously on mermaid winx

They thought they might go for a swim now since no one would be able to see them in their mermaid forms.

Well until lightning struck an area of the ocean...

Now on mermaid winx

Horrified the mermaids jumped into the water whilst the winx transformed after making sure no one was around. They then jumped into the water and swam after the others thanks to Layla's magic. They managed to catch up to them and floated by them. They were blinded by a bright white light.

"What is that?" Coco screamed

Suddenly the light vanished. The mermaids were shocked as the black beauty sisters, lady bat, alala and lanhua appeared with 4 others they did not know. On the other hand the winx were shocked to darkar, the trix and 5 others they didn't know. But what shocked them more is that darkar is alive.

Darkar sent an attack towards the 14 girls causing them to scream in pain.

"So lame" Icy said and they all disappeared.

The girls quickly swam back to Pearl Piari and explained to Nikora, Taki and Hippo what happened. Whilst the others were trying to figure out what to do, Roxy was looking through the book of fairies to see if there was a transformation to help. She did but before she could say anything, Aqua-Regina appeared before them.

"Girls, I am going to tell you a story about a disaster that happened years ago." She said in a sad voice. She explained about the war and how the mermaid princesses from 2 generations ago (the great grandmothers of the 7) died stopping a powerful and very evil force that was summoned by beings from a universe like that of where the winx come from.

Meanwhile at Alfea:

Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nabu (before the beginning of this story, he was brought back to life) and Rick (I made him up. He is Roxy's boyfriend) went to pick up the girls for the party. As they approached the doors, they noticed Miss Faragonda and Griselda along with Alice and Clarice (they are seen in episode 1 of season 4). The boys walked over when Miss F beckoned them. She then explained the situation to them. They were shocked that their girlfriends vanished through a portal to somewhere no one knows.

"WHAT! We have to find them immediately!" Sky yelled. Annoyed, Clarice slapped him across the face and Miss F said this may be a chance for them to earn a transformation greater than believix, sophiex and lovix. She told them that the girls should come back when it is time and until then they should hope the girls will be okay.

"Don't worry Sky. The girls are the most powerful fairies, how could they not survive." Rick said putting a hand on Sky's shoulder.

"Yeah. Your right." Sky replied, smiling at his 6 friends. Just then his phone rang. It was his parents.

"Hello Sky. I know you, Brandon and the other guys are taking the girls to that party but your mother and I need you to come home for a few days as there is something we wish to discuss with you and the boys."

"Okay, hang on a minute." He replied before turning his attention to the boys "My parents want to discuss something with all of us."

"Okay" They chorused.

"When do you want us to come?" Sky asked his father

"Today" He replied instantly "Goodbye." And then he hung up.

"Well we better get going." Sky stated. They said goodbye to Miss F, Griselda, Alice and Clarice. Then walked away.

Back with the girls:

After Aqua-Regina explained about the horrific war, Roxy told them about a new transformation, oceanix, that even the mermaids could use. They then went to sleep as they had to go to school the next day.

3 weeks pass and the enemies haven't attacked since that day. They decided to transfer out of school and go to Luchia's kingdom to research that war, which is what they had been planning to do for a while.

It was a Thursday night and the 14 girls went to sleep really early so they could get up a lot sooner in the morning.

The morning soon came and the girls were trying very hard to wake Stella up. After 10 minutes she woke up and had to rush to get ready. Luckily she could use her magic to get dressed.

They made their way to what is now their final day of school.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own winx club or mermaid melody**_

_**Plz review.**_

_**Previously on mermaid winx**_

The morning soon came and the girls were trying very hard to wake Stella up. After 10 minutes she woke up and had to rush to get ready. Luckily she could use her magic to get dressed.

They made their way to what is now their final day of school.

_**Now on mermaid winx**___

They walked through the gates and many students were staring at them. If they looked real closely enough they would be able to see the sad face each girl had.

They all went to the assembly that was being held that day and informed the principal that they were leaving. Of course he (I'm not sure if the principal is male or female) were shocked that they had to leave. He stood up on stage and the staff and students fell silent.

"Before I start the assembly I have an announcement to make." He said to everyone. The girls knew what he was about to do. He motioned for them to come on stage, which they did.

"After today these girls will no longer be attending here as they have to move away." He informed the students.

"Ehh..." They all screamed in shock. Everyone was really sad about this. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla and Roxy each looked at one of boys that their mermaid friends like to see their reaction from the news. And they were actually surprised; the boys were extremely sad. It surprised them because they hadn't paid much attention to Luchia and the girls the whole time they were there.

The principal continue the assembly and when it was over everyone left to class. The lessons passed by very slowly. Then the bell finally rang for lunchtime. Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Bloom, Stella and Layla rushed out of class, met up with the other girls and they all headed to the roof where they usually had their lunch.

"Wow humans sure ask a lot of questions." Seira said "No offence." She added while looking at the winx.

"Don't worry Sweetie. We're not exactly human anyway." Flora replied to the youngest mermaid princess who was worried she had offended them.

"I know one thing for certain." Noel spoke up and then had a sip of her drink.

"What's that?" the other girls questioned.

"The guys won't bother that we're gone." She replied. The mermaids suddenly became sad. She was right.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Roxy said

"What do you mean?" Karen asked.

"Well during the assembly we each looked at one of the boys (in this story, Subaru is working as an assistant for the science teacher and Rihito is a music teacher) and saw they were really sad about you all leaving." Musa explained.

"And also in class. They were the same then but we don't know about the boy you like Seira." Stella added.

"But that doesn't mean they like is in the way we like them." Rina spoke.

"Maybe. You never know." Layla said.

They continued to eat their lunch and chatted about what would happen when they stop the enemies.

_**(With Kaito and the guys.)**_

The guys were searching for the girls. The reason for this is that they are each in love with one of the mermaids but no one knows (you obviously know which girl each guy likes.). And since the girls are leaving well...

"Come on Kaito, we've searched everywhere and couldn't find them." Nagisa complained.

"We haven't checked the roof yet." Rihito stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ok. So we see if the girls hid up there." Subaru suggested.

"And if they aren't?" Leo asked.

"Then we will either see them in class or talk to them after school." Lucifer answered the youngest.

"Well then, lets go." Hamasaki said

They all started walking towards the roof where the girls are.

_**(Back with the girls.)**___

"Hey do you hear that?" Musa asked.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the steps.

"It has to be somebody looking for us." Luchia whispered to the girls.

"Let's hide up there." Bloom whispered pointing above the door.

"Great." Coco said sarcastically "How do we get up there?"

"We use our magic." Tecna stated to the mermaids who were beginning to panic as the footsteps were coming closer to the door.

The winx used their magic and each took one of the mermaids up to where Bloom suggested they hide from whoever is coming.

They all squashed together so no one would be able to see them and they remained absolutely silent.

The guys slowly opened the door and walked outside only to find the girls weren't there.

They checked around the other side and nothing.

"Man, they are really good at hiding that's for sure." Leo whined. He is unhappy because he can't find Seira.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they didn't hide up here from everyone especially all the fan girls asking them questions 24/7." Subaru stated.

"We'll just talk to them after school." Kaito said and walked off. The rest followed.

When the boys were gone the winx used their magic to get them all down. They decided to head to class and they get out of class as soon as the bell goes and then meet up on the way.

The girls left like the last classes would never end. It was worse for Seira as Leo sits behind her. She had to try to not look at him and pay attention to the teacher which was hard because he kept staring at her and plus it wasn't like she would need geometry in the Indian Ocean anyway. Same with the other oceans.

After an extremely long wait, the bell finally rang signalling the end of the day and the girls quickly rushed out of their class rooms. They met up on the way out and none of them looked back.

They had planned on heading to the hotel as soon as school ended. However, their plans were foiled. The guys approached them. The mermaids couldn't face them so the winx had to come up with something to help the girls. And fast.

"So you girls are leaving, when?" Kaito asked Luchia who couldn't bear to look at him because she knew if she did, she would start crying.

"Tomorrow." She replied.

"That soon?" Rihito

"Yes. That soon." Noel answered emotionlessly. She seemed like she was ok with leaving to the guys but on the inside she was breaking down. And the girls knew it. All 7 of the mermaid princesses were. But they had to leave and they probably won't ever be coming back to the human world. The winx felt so sorry for them.

"Sorry but we need to go as there is still some packing to finish." Roxy quickly said to the guys. And with that the girls rushed home without even saying goodbye to the guys. None looked back.

"Welcome back girls." Nikora greeted the exhausted girls.

"You all better finish packing." Hippo ordered. "We leave after the sun has gone down."

With that the girls went to finish packing. That didn't take long as the winx didn't have anything when they came and the mermaids wouldn't need everything back in the ocean.

They then helped Nikora, Taki and Hippo put all the furniture and such into the basement. When there were only a few things left, Nikora told the girls to wait by the door.

"Okay everything is ready so let's go." Nikora said to the girls and they all walked out the door. As they reached the end of the path way the girls looked at what was their home for so long. The winx also looked back since it was their home for 3 weeks.

They then made their way to the beach. They thought it would be safe for them to go in to the ocean but they thought wrong...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own winx club or mermaid melody**_

_**Plz review.**_

_**Previously on mermaid winx**_

As they reached the end of the path way the girls looked at what was their home for so long. The winx also looked back since it was their home for 3 weeks.

They then made their way to the beach. They thought it would be safe for them to go in to the ocean but they thought wrong...

_**Now on mermaid winx**_

They saw the guys there with the 2 guys that surf with Kaito and a bunch of fan girls. They tried their best to go unnoticed. However, they were unsuccessful. The guys noticed them and start running up to them. The mermaids wanted so badly to disappear.

"So, you girls have finished packing?" Kaito asked. However, no one answered.

"What's wrong?" Hamasaki asked.

But again the mermaids stayed silent with their heads down whilst the winx kept a distance watching with sad expressions.

"Why won't you girls just talk to us?" Nagisa said but partly shouted.

Again no one replied. Bloom then walked up to Luchia and whispered something to her. Luchia nodded, turned around motioning the others to follow her and they walked away. The winx stayed were they were for a few seconds and also started walking away.

"What the hell's wrong with you girls?" One of the fan girls shouted. She was mad at the girls for ignoring the guys like that.

Annoyed at the girl, Musa turned around and walked up to her. Then she slapped the girl. This action shocked everyone except for the rest of the winx and the mermaids. Musa then walked back to the group and they walked away. None of them looked back. As they entered the hotel, they found Madame Taki standing by the desk talking with Nikora and Hippo.

"Ah girls, you're back already." Nikora said.

"We had to. The guys were there with some other people." Luchia told them.

"I see." Nikora replied.

"We will leave in 2 hours." Madame Taki informed them and left silently with her crystal ball. Everyone just sweat-dropped.

2 hours later

The girls were playing a game of frustration with Layla winning when Madame Taki approached them.

"It is time" she said and walked away expecting the girls to follow her. They did. They made their way to the beach where Nikora and Hippo were waiting.

"Are you girls ready?" Hippo asked. They nodded.

The winx stepped back, checked there was nobody around and transformed in to their believix forms. Then they all dived underwater and began swimming to Luchia's kingdom. Thanks to Layla's magic they can breathe under water. However, it would only last for 5 hours. Once they obtained the oceanix transformation they could breathe naturally like the mermaids. The journey was silent and lasted a long time. After a couple of hours, they finally reached the North Pacific kingdom. The mermaids residing in the kingdom were happy that their princess had returned along with the rest of the mermaid princess. They were quite shocked by the winx but their expressions quickly went back to happy.

"Welcome home Princess Luchia." One of the maids greeted her whilst bowing.

"It is good to be home Akira." Luchia replied.

"Would you like me have some rooms prepared for the princesses and your guests?" Akira asked.

"Please do."

And with that she led the girls to the library. They spent hours trying to find anything that could help them. Then Noel managed to find a book about the war. She called the girls over and they all read the book. Since the book was big, it took a long time to read. It told them all they need to know about the war, more than what Aqua-Regina told them, and even a little about the oceanix transformation. They found out that if one of them winx earned their oceanix then one of the mermaids would as well. They found out that each of them would need to find a staff of their colour/power and the winx would need their own pearls and microphones. Aqua-Regina then appeared before them.

"Girls, I need you to find the staffs soon so you can protect the oceans." She said.

"We understand." Coco replied.

"But what about the girls? They need their own pearls and microphones." Hanon asked.

"Here" Aqua-Regina said and using her magic, 7 pearls appeared and she passed them to the girls. Each pearl matched their colours.

"I have to go now but I will help you in any way I can." Aqua-Regina told them before disappearing.

They then looked in the book to try and find the location of the staffs.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own winx club or mermaid melody**_

_**Plz review.**_

_**Previously on mermaid winx**_

They then looked in the book to try and find the location of the staffs.

_**Now on mermaid winx**_

They couldn't find an exact location of where the previous battle had taken place but the book stated that it had happened somewhere between the South Atlantic Ocean, the Antarctic Ocean and the Indian Ocean. Akira came into the room and approached the girls. Karen was the first to look up and the rest did the same.

"Princesses. Dinner has been prepared for you and your guests." She informed them.

They thanked her and made their way to the dining room. After dinner they decided to rest and they would leave early and go straight to Seira's kingdom. They would then figure out what happens next.

The next morning: 

The girls woke up at 6 except Coco and Stella who were refusing to get up so early. After 15 minutes they finally got up. They all got ready and had breakfast. They then said goodbye to everyone and left to Seira's kingdom (the Indian Ocean). It took hours till they arrived and they were greeted by many of the mermaids who reside there. They headed to a conference room and they each took a seat around the big table located in the centre of the room. The mermaids thought the pearls might react with their staffs so they would each go with one of the winx to find their staffs and then help the winx find theirs. They decided to eat and then they would go find their staffs. As soon as they arrived, they partnered up and went separate ways. It took about 2 hours for each of them to find their staffs. They then met up again. They were all surprised; they thought it would have taken longer than it did. Since they were now closer to Karen's kingdom, they went there. They got some food and then swam up to the surface.

"So... c-c-cold." Coco stuttered as soon as they got on land.

Stella used her magic so they were all wearing outfits that were suitable for the temperature. They just walked around talking when the enemies suddenly appeared.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Icy laughed coldly "Some pixies and mermaids."

Then the witches and darkar started to attack them. The girls were trying hard to dodge the attacks. Noel noticed that the black beauty sisters, lanhua and alala were just standing still with scared expressions clearly visible on their faces.

The winx and the mermaids quickly gathered together to active their staffs. They were successful in doing so and were able to earn their oceanix. The winx had outfits matching their partnered mermaid but with their signature colours and wings that were mixed between enchantix and believix. The mermaids kept the same outfits. The only difference was they had wings similar to the winx in the signature colour.

However, before they even started to fight back, darkar and the trix vanished. But sheshe, mimi, lanhua and alala stayed which surprised the girls. Then the 4 walked to the girls. They explained they were forced to help but they will do whatever they can to help the girls. They warned the girls that darkar and the trix were planning on use people they cared about as bait. The girls had to think about who they might use. The girls were having a hard time doing so until Coco realised who they were possibly referring to. The boys. And she was right.

The trix and darkar suddenly reappeared along with the boys who were being held hostage by dark magic. Kaito and Lucifer were surprised at seeing the mermaids they like, Rihito was surprised at seeing the girls there, and the 4 other boys were surprised at seeing the girls with wings- they don't know who they are. Yet.

"Hand over the staffs and the pearls or your little boyfriends get hurt." Icy demanded to the mermaids.

"1: they are not our boyfriends. And 2: we will never give you our pearls and the staffs." Luchia countered.

Then the fight began. The black beauty sisters along with lanhua and alala assisted the mermaids and winx by lending them their powers. After a tough battle the mermaids and winx were able to a created a shield around darkar and the trix, sing to make them weak and summon Aqua-Regina and she sent them back to where they came from. She also made it impossible for people like them to come to their world. She told the mermaids they can reveal themselves to the boys as a thank you. And they did. First, they changed back into their human forms. The guys except Rihito were shocked by this but even more shocked when the girls went into the water and transformed into their mermaid form. Both Kaito and Lucifer were shocked to find out the human form of the mermaids they fell in love with whilst Nagisa, Hamasaki, Subaru and Leo were shocked to find out that the girls they fell in love with are actually mermaids.

The winx bid farewell to the mermaids and they made a promise to stay in contact and visit each other if whenever they could. Aqua Regina gave them a necklace that would allow them to travel between the 2 universes. The necklaces matched the signature colour of its owner. The winx hugged the mermaids. Then they created a portal that would take them back to alfea and walked through the portal.

Luchia asked Aqua-Regina if she could transport them back to Japan. And she did and the mermaids, black beauty sisters, lanhua and alala were transported as well. The mermaids knew they had to go back to their oceans. But before they told the guys they would never see them again, Aqua-Regina asked to speak with the seven of 7. So the girls walked away from the group and Aqua-Regina went over to them.

"Girls, do you truly love these boys?" she asked them.

"Yes. But we know we can't be with them. We should have never fallen in love." Noel answered for all of them.

"As a reward for saving the seas on a few occasions, I will allow you and the boys to be together." Aqua-Regina told them.

"But how?" Hanon asked "We need to go back to our kingdoms."

"They can stay in the oceans with you, if they want to." She replied.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own winx club or mermaid melody**_

_**Plz review.**_

_**Previously on mermaid winx **_

"Girls, do you truly love these boys?" she asked them.

"Yes. But we know we can't be with them. We should have never fallen in love." Noel answered for all of them.

"As a reward for saving the seas on a few occasions, I will allow you and the boys to be together." Aqua-Regina told them.

"But how?" Hanon asked "We need to go back to our kingdoms."

"They can stay in the oceans with you, if they want to." She replied.

_**Now on mermaid winx**_

And the boys did live in the oceans with the girls. They married in the course of two years. Coco, Noel and Karen were the first princesses to marry. Luchia married Kaito on Christmas day. Rina got married on New Year's day. Hanon got married in Spring. Then, Seira got married during the summer.

The winx also got married. The specialists proposed to the girls went they got back to magix.

The mermaids and winx did attend each other's weddings. And let's just say each of their children had a lot of god-mothers. 13 to be precise. Each of them had a son and a daughter.

The mermaids daughters became the new princesses and their sons were the princes of the oceans.

The daughters of the winx became the next generation winx and the sons trained as specialists.

And they lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
